staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5660 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5660); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5661 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5661); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Las bliżej nas - odc. 27; magazyn 08:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 29 Kraina telewizji; język angielski dla dzieci 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 09:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Mistrz kierownicy, odc. 8 (Little Zoo Coupe); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:55 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważna Sesja Zdjęciowa, odc. 8 (Big Time Photo Shoot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 32 10:25 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Czeczot 11:30 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Robertem Lewandowskim 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini 13:00 Hit Biało - Czerwonych; koncert 13:40 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Marylą Rodowicz 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie macierzyństwo (Wild Mothers and Babies) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 11, Mistrz podrywu 15:10 Źródło młodości (Tuck Everlasting); film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Gwiazdy na urodzinach Koziołka Matołka - Pacanów; widowisko 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - Finał maja - odc. 2448; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 33 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Karmazynowy Mściciel, odc 17 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / The Crimson Avenger ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Rajd Karkonoski 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Stara miłość nie rdzewieje (FAST TRACK) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki 22:05 Boisko bezdomnych - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Gangsterzy i filantropi - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963) 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Królowie magii (Imposible escape); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 53; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 921; serial TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 765 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 766 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Polubić skunksa (Is that Skunks?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia: Haga; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Miliony Brewstera (Brewster's millions) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1958; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - śmiech na sali 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 488 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 17:20 Kultura, głupcze - debata o piłce nożnej (33); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy - do odc. 115 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (115); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Studenci (59); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Angielska robota (Bank Job, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 23:05 30 minut Młodego Kina - Aria Diva - txt. str. 777; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy 00:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (33); magazyn 00:50 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Ono (Ono); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004) 02:30 Angielska robota (Bank Job, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 04:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Kolarstwo górskie: Skandia Maraton Lang Team w Lublinie 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:54 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info 10:52 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:01 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Piąty stadion: Houdini (9) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:02 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:01 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro - Finanse Euro 2012 13:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (10) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Serwis info 13:45 Piąty stadion: Nienawidzę piłki (10) 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Diamentowy jubileusz królowej Elżbiety II - reportaż 15:30 Serwis info 15:48 Piąty stadion: Mistrz podrywu (11) 15:53 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Mord na Starówce (1) 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:51 Pogoda 22:54 Piąty stadion: Awaria (12) 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:26 Ludzkie sprawy (1) 23:45 Ludzkie sprawy (2) 00:05 Listy do PRL-u 00:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 00:38 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro - Finanse Euro 2012 00:52 Głos mediów 01:18 Serwis info 01:38 Pogoda 01:41 Sportowa niedziela 01:58 Reportaż TVP Info 02:10 Polska według Kreta: Białystok (31) - magazyn turystyczny 02:40 Młodzież kontra 03:14 Listy do PRL-u 03:20 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro - Finanse Euro 2012 03:33 Listy do PRL-u 03:39 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (10) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:52 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:04 Sportowa niedziela 04:20 Ludzkie sprawy (1) 04:39 Ludzkie sprawy (2) 05:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 05:27 Teleplotki Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (60) 07:45 Przygody Animków (61) 08:15 Miś Yogi (26) 08:25 Miś Yogi (27) 08:35 Miś Yogi (28) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (60) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg 3 (61) 09:45 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (8) 10:15 The Looney Tunes Show (13) 10:45 Olbrzym z jeziora - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2005) 12:45 Wszystkie twarze Alice - komedia (USA,2007) 14:45 2001: Odyseja komiczna - komedia (USA,Kanada,Niemcy,2001) 16:45 Kabareton 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (24) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (32) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,Czechy,Wielka Brytania,2003) 22:15 Breaking Bad (6) 23:15 Breaking Bad (7) 00:15 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny (USA,2005) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:15 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (23) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (23) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:40 Przepis na życie 3 (13) 12:40 Prawo Agaty (14) 13:40 X Factor 2: Finał (14) 15:25 Pan i Pani House (7) 16:00 Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie - komedia (USA,2004) 18:00 Milion w minutę (1) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (13) - reality show 21:00 Prawo Agaty (15-ost.) 22:00 Po zachodzie słońca - komedia kryminalna (USA,2004) 00:05 Szymon na żywo (11) 01:00 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7: Półfinał (13) 02:45 Arkana magii (588) 04:00 Rozmowy w toku 04:45 Kto was tak urządził? TV 4 05:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 06:40 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 07:05 Dekoratornia 07:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (12) 08:15 Ryzykanci 6 (7) 09:05 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (1/2) - film familijny (Kanada,USA,1987) 11:00 Galileo (287) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (353) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Spadkobiercy (61) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (13) 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (10) 16:30 Happy Hour (11) - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Małpiszon - komedia fantasy (USA,2001) 19:00 Galileo (289) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Piąty element - film SF (USA,Francja,1997) 22:00 Spadkobiercy (62) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Najlepsi z najlepszych 4: Bez ostrzeżenia - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 00:55 Na granicy - dramat kryminalny (USA,1998) 02:35 TV Market 02:50 To był dzień 03:40 To był dzień na świecie 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Do góry nogami! (11) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:25 Niebezpieczne spotkania (1) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 2 (1) - serial przyrodniczy 11:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - film animowany (USA,2002) 12:30 Trener na szóstkę - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2008) 14:35 Manatu - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2007) 16:35 W krainie ognia i lodu - film przygodowy (Rumunia,2008) 18:30 Yogi - łowca skarbów (3) 19:00 Zwariowane melodie (74-76) 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (3) 20:00 Totalna zagłada (1/2) - film katastroficzny (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,RPA,2007) 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 5 (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią (5) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:20 Druga strona medalu 4: Jan Podgórski (2) 05:50 Misja Martyna - extra (1) 06:20 Misja Martyna - extra (2) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Detektyw Monk (2/12) 09:55 Detektyw Monk (3/12) 10:50 Czary-mary - film familijny (USA,1993) 12:45 Beethoven 5 - komedia (USA,2003) 14:35 Tecumseh - ostatni wojownik - western (USA,1995) 16:30 Bez śladu (6/18) 17:25 Niania: Wymarzone wakacje (17) 17:55 Niania: Przerwijcie ślub, ja wysiadam (18) 18:25 Dwóch i pół (20/24) 18:55 Dwóch i pół (21/24) 19:25 Reguły gry: Fucha Nataszy (15-ost.) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Powódź - film sensacyjny (USA,Wielka Brytania,Dania,Francja,Japonia,Nowa Zelandia,1998) 21:55 Dowody zbrodni (15/23) 22:50 Twarda sztuka - komediodramat (USA,2007) 01:05 Arkana magii 03:05 Misja Martyna: Mongolia (2) 03:50 Męski typ 2: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3) 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:35 mała Czarna - talk show 09:20 Różowa Pantera (13) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (14) 10:20 TV Market 10:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (13) - program rozrywkowy 12:50 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (14) - program rozrywkowy 13:50 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (15) - program rozrywkowy 14:50 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (3) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (4) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Zdobywcy kosmosu - film dokumentalny (USA,1998) 18:00 Komisarz Rex 5 (2) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 5 (3) 20:00 Klucz do apokalipsy - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2001) 22:15 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (38) 23:15 Włatcy móch 8: Cókier kszepi (103) 23:45 Włatcy móch 8: Klócz Bocianuf (104) 00:15 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 01:15 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 02:20 mała Czarna - talk show 03:10 mała Czarna - talk show 03:50 Drogówka (280) - magazyn policyjny 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie MotoGP 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Trans World Sport 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Kanada 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Kanada 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - wyścig w klasie Moto2 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA.PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Paparazzi 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Hity Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:00 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 07:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 08:00 Bez recepty extra (7/12) - magazyn medyczny 08:30 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Psie Adopcje 2 (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 10:25 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 10:40 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 11:00 Życie w przepychu (3/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 11:55 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Bez recepty extra (7/12) - magazyn medyczny 14:00 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 14:30 Kulisy sławy extra: Dar czy przekleństwo? 15:00 Życie w przepychu (3/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 15:55 W trasie 2 (9/13) 16:30 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Psie Adopcje 2 (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Całkiem bystre automaniaczki 19:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (2/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:30 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 19:45 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 20:00 Kulisy sławy extra 2 20:30 W trasie (9/13) 21:00 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 21:30 Kartoteka 2 (11/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:35 Przed północą extra (13/50) - magazyn informacyjny 23:05 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (1/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 23:35 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (2/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:05 Ready Steady Drink - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 01:10 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 01:25 Kartoteka 2 (11/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:25 Przed północą extra (13/50) - magazyn informacyjny 02:55 Druga twarz - reality show 03:55 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 04:25 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (2/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Przebojowe historie 14:10 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:23 Strefa nowości i hitów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:05 Weekend z... 16:13 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Power Play 17:09 Weekend z... 17:30 Hity wszech czasów 18:05 Weekend z... 18:15 Hity wszech czasów 18:30 Wieczór z biesiadą 19:00 Weekend z... 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:05 Power Dance 21:50 Zakochane Polo TV 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: W Starym Kinie. Goście Starego Kina - program jubileuszowy (Polska,1997) 09:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Łowca - ostatnie starcie - film SF (Polska,1993) 12:05 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Szczęście (1) 12:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: SOS dla Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej 13:10 London Calling: Nieopowiedziana historia brytyjskiego popu (2/4) - serial dokumentalny (Niemcy,2012) 14:15 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (1) - cykl dokumentalny 14:45 "Wesołe jest życie staruszka" - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego (Polska,2002) 15:30 Polskie kino science fiction: Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz - film obyczajowy (Polska,1964) 16:35 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (1) 18:00 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Dekalog 10 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 19:05 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 20:25 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (2) 20:55 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Pogoda na jutro - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 22:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Wideokracja - film dokumentalny (Dania,Szwecja,Wielka Brytania,Finlandia,2009) 00:10 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Szczęście (1) 00:30 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (1) 01:05 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Dekalog 10 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 02:15 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 03:30 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (2) 04:00 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Pogoda na jutro - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 05:35 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (2) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.06.1988 08:10 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:00 Kopernik: Ziemia (2) 10:00 Honor dla niezaawansowanych: Rewolwer naczelnika Maksyma (14-ost.) 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 11:05 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej: Trembowla 11:35 Po co nam to było?: Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Piotr Szczepanik 12:30 Flesz historii (79) 12:50 Polskie Termopile - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 13:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 13:55 Eugenika. W imię postępu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 15:05 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16:00 Spór o historię. Ludobójstwo na Wołyniu - debata 16:40 Ex libris 17:00 Kopernik: Księga szósta (3) 18:05 Nitro Mania - film dokumentalny (Polska) 18:30 Światowiec 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.06.1988 19:40 Cafe Historia: Komputery (14) 20:00 Kierowca dla Wiery - melodramat (Rosja,Ukraina,2004) 22:00 Na życzenie widzów: Granatowi - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 23:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle: Andrzej Sapija 23:40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.06.1988 00:25 Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 01:25 Kino nocą: Kierowca dla Wiery - melodramat (Rosja,Ukraina,2004) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 Galeria - odc. 74; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 75; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 76; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 77; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Galeria - odc. 78; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Szkoła życia - odc. 3 - Dzień żab (Skola pro Żywot - Den zab); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z zakończenia I Krajowego Kongresu Eucharystycznego we Lwowie. Jubileusz 600 lecia istnienia Archidiecezji Lwowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.: Krzysztof Korwin Piotrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Zielone kasztany - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Monika Alwasiak, Marek Herbik, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Jankowski, Tomasz Herka, Witold Młynarczyk, Agnieszka Skubisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - kard. Kazimierz Nycz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 905; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gwiazdy na urodzinach Koziołka Matołka - Pacanów; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Nad jeziorem, odc. 7 (Jak byli u jezera); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 12/13* - Szczęście na raty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Zielone kasztany - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Monika Alwasiak, Marek Herbik, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Jankowski, Tomasz Herka, Witold Młynarczyk, Agnieszka Skubisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - kard. Kazimierz Nycz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 905; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Nad jeziorem, odc. 7 (Jak byli u jezera); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 12/13* - Szczęście na raty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kulturalni PL (91); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych